User talk:BeholdtheVision
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darkest Knight (2018) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 900bv (Talk) 13:08, August 18, 2012 I really enjoyed your "Knights" page. Would you mind checking out Arkham Beyond? It's my first project, and I would like some feedback. Thomas Arrigoni Bluemetrox (talk) 23:50, March 1, 2013 (UTC)Bluemetrox On the knights page, how did you do that list of episodes? Sorry, got called away and forgot to add it on my return. I would prefer if you would teach me, so I don't have to keep calling on you for advice. Bluemetrox (talk) 22:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Bluemetrox You can trust me not to mess with your pages, my firend. Bluemetrox (talk) 22:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Bluemetrox Re:Admin request I'll give admin status for a week starting from the 30th March 2013. Think of it as a trial run. If you prove to be good, I'll keep the admin status pererment. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 22:46, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Mainly so you don't abuse the admin status. If you feel any new rules should be written, you may change the rules page and I'll see if they are good suggestions for example. Good luck. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 22:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Not to intrude in this conversation but, would it be okay if I tried out for this too. This may seem out of the blue and stupid, but I think I'd be a good addition. I've been on Wikia since 2010 and have since contributed to a good amount of wikis over the years. I'm more of a community guy. I've founded a few wikis (only two) and I'm an administrator on the ''FusionFall Wiki currently. Along with all of that, I have a fairly good understanding of HTML coding for wikis. This is just a consideration that I'm proposing. -- 02:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Your trial week has started today. Good luck. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 10:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Crossover Characters Hey, I was just wondering. Are pages for crossover characters accepted? Ooh! I have a 20! And two ones! So, this is your lucky day, that is $22. (talk) 00:24, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. I'll create the pages now. Are you the only active admin? Because lots of admin haven't edited in a month! Ooh! I have a 20! And two ones! So, this is your lucky day, that is $22. (talk) 00:46, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Cussing Hello, the user XtranormalGeek has been cussing. Could you please give him a warning? Here's a link to where he cussed: http://batmanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/John_Albright%27s_Batman_film_trilogy#comm-51 Ooh! I have a 20! And two ones! So, this is your lucky day, that is $22. (talk) 01:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) "Cussing" Yeah, whatever. Tell the tattler above me to reserve the policing to the real admins. I'll cut back but I don't appreciate someone "reporting" me like I insulted someone's mother. While you're at it, why don't you tell tristan.laurie to keep his real-life problems off the wiki so he doesn't fly off the handle again and get someone to cuss and cause anarchy? I am my own person. 22:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't hate you, man. I'm just a little bit irritated that because I said one little f-word, I get threatened with a ban. I'm also a little bit angered that someone else had the gall to report me like I'm in a school. Don't worry about it; I know you're doing your job. EM insulting ''me because I suggested he was being a little bit hasty also got on my nerves. Like I said, don't worry about it. You're cool. I am my own person. 22:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey Hermione. I was just wondering if you would be able to put my televison series, The Dark Knight (TV Series), along with it's game adaptation, The Dark Knight Evolution, on the wiki's navbar? I've been working hard on them, and I was just hoping you'd think it's worthy to be up there. See ya around the wiki... <>Sleeping<>With<>The<>Fishes<> (talk) 23:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch!!! <>Sleeping<>With<>The<>Fishes<> (talk) 00:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) His ban will be lifted but for 2 weeks. If he misbehaves its a ban instantly. --Cheers The Road to Hell ''' is paved with good intentions''' 23:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Help me Can you help me with my Future Batman page please? FeralG5 (talk) 12:21, August 29, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Somewhat Urgent Admin Request I heard you've been inactive for quite a while. Can I be an admin? I've been asking the admins for 3 years straight. I really think I'm sutaible, probably because the admins aren't active as they used to be. I just assume that 'cause I don't really know if the admins are more active or were active. Ontop of that, may I please be an admin? King wiki (talk) 23:38, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Rename Pictures Request Why haven't you answered by requests to rename the images I left you on my wall? Just wondering. King wiki (talk) 23:45, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Can you delete a few pages for me? https://batmanfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Grayson_(season_1) The How I Became Batman television series, all of them? Bludhaven P.D. https://batmanfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bludhaven_(2018_TV_series) -Nightslayer2